A technique in which a plurality of images are generated and recorded in a recording medium, the images are then evaluated based on a point of view of exposure, contrast, blur, and the like, and an image whose evaluation is lower than a predetermined criterion is deleted from the above-described recording medium, has been known in the prior art (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
In the invention of Patent Document 1, image evaluation processing is carried out based on an evaluation of exposing condition, an evaluation of contrast, an evaluation of blur and defocusing, and the like. Further, to images remained without being deleted from the recording medium as a result of the image evaluation, names of serial numbers are normally given in chronological order.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-50494